Reinkarnasi
by Psychopathe
Summary: Hanya perbincangan kecil tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Menyegelnya kembali suatu hari nanti?/KuramaxNaruto/Shonen-ai alert(?) *bows*


**Naruto**

© Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 **Reinkarnasi**

by psychopathe

.

.

ENJOY!

.

.

Setelah peperangan benar-benar usai, termasuk dengan perkelahian jantan antara lelaki paling kuat. Naruto akhirnya memiliki—sedikit- waktu luang. Tangannya baru saja diperbarui oleh Tsunade dan tak berapa lama ia pergi melarikan diri, mencari suatu tempat yang benar-benar sepi sehingga ia dapat menenangkan diri.

Naruto berjalan, menelusuri padang rumput hijau dengan semilir angin sebagai pendampingnya. Ini salah satu hal yang paling ia rindukan selain Sasuke, kedamaian. Dalam langkahnya yang pelan, Naruto menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya dengan teriakan kecang, "AAARRRRRGGHHH!" yang terdengar seperti orang yang frustasi.

Ia menemukan sebuah pohon, tidak begitu rindang namun kelihatan nyaman untuk menjadi sandaran tidur siang. "Ah, lega sekali setelah mengeluarkan teriakanku, " ujar-nya dengan mata tertutup. Meresapi angin-angin kecil yang menghampirinya, Naruto kelihatan mulai akan tertidur. Namun sebuah suara menginterupsinya seakan makhluk itu tidak menyukai ketenangan.

"Hei, nak! Kau mau tidur hah?" Kurama. Itu suara rubah ekor sembilan yang muncul dari alam bawah sadarnya. Naruto tersentak, menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ia lupa bercengkrama denganya. "Kurama, maaf. Aku sedikit ingin tidur. Ini, sudah lama sekali tidak pernah kurasakan. Kau juga berpikiran begitu kan, Kurama?"

Naruto memutuskan untuk masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya dan menemui Kurama, kali ini sudah tanpa penjara tersegel yang menghalangi mereka berdua. "Nah, Kurama, kau merindukanku? Kau pasti ingin ngobrol denganku ya?"

"Percaya diri. Aku hanya ingin membiasakan diri saja dengan keadaan ini, terlalu damai. Bahkan aku sampai bertanya-tanya untuk apa keberadaanku setelah perang yang telah selesai ini." Jelas Kurama, sedikit membuang wajahnya karna khawatir terlihat seperti gadis manja.

Naruto tertawa, mengeluarkan suaranya dengan lepas yang sontak membuat Si Bijuu itu kesal. "HAHAHA! Ayolah Kurama," Naruto menghapus air mata yang menggenangi ekor matanya akibat tawa yang terlalu puas tadi.

"Kau. Dan aku. Sekalipun perang sudah benar-benar berakhir dan sekalipun Sasuke telah kembali ke jalan yang benar, kita tidak akan pernah berpisah." Naruto menghampiri Kurama. Ia menghempaskankan dirinya ke arah Kurama dengan santainya, membiarkan tubuhnya sedikit tenggelam oleh surai-surai halus milik Kurama. "Aku membutuhkanmu, dan begitupun dirimu. Hei, Kurama, jangan pernah berpikir kalau kau bisa lepas dariku. Takkan kubiarkan itu terjadi, mengerti?"

Kurama mendengus, "cara bicaramu itu benar-benar seperti pacar yang pencemburu, Naruto. Menggelikan."

Tangan Naruto meraih bulu panjang tersebut lalu mulai mengusapnya pelan, "aku serius, memang terlihat aneh tapi.. tanpa adanya dirimu didalam tubuhku ini, pasti akan sangat hampa sekali'kan!"

"Ya, ya. Kau benar." Kurama menyetujuinya, tidak mau memperpanjang bahasan itu.

"Dan juga, ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Sekalipun aku sendiri, sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar sendiri lagi kan, Kurama! Aku akan selalu bisa mengajakmu bicara didalam kesunyian sekalipun. Aku benar-benar senang!" Naruto terkekeh, lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam.

"Hei bocah, kau juga yang pertama bagiku." Kurama membuka suara, kali ini membuat Naruto terbelalak kaget. Tak lama sampai akhirnya ia kembali tertawa puas, dan akhirnya tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri. "Kurama! Perutku sakit!" Rubah itu mendorong Naruto menjauh dari tubuhnya dengan salah satu ekor miliknya, "aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada dipikiranmu bocah sialan!" cerca-nya kembali kesal, mungkin seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Salahmu Kurama! Kau berkata seolah-olah kau itu gadis perawan, hentikan itu!" Naruto kembali terkekeh, namun segera menghentikannya karna takut benar-benar menyulut kemarahan Bijuu tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar tersentuh. Terima kasih telah menjadi temanku. Dulu, aku sering membayangkan jika hubungan kita akan sama seperti Paman Bee dan Hachibi, tak kusangka kita benar-benar bisa seperti mereka!" Naruto kembali menghampiri Kyuubi dan duduk didekatnya, kemudian menyandarkan bahunya sedikit pada tubuh besar Kurama.

"Kau bukan monsters lagi, bahkan sejak dulu. Kau memang bukan monster. Kau adalah, temanku." Naruto memberi jeda sebentar sebelum akhirnya berdeham, "setelah Sasuke dan warga desa Konoha, kau adalah bagianku yang paling penting."

"Aku benar-benar takut jika pada akhirnya aku gagal menghapus kebencianmu, aku takut dengan apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Aku juga takut jika perang saat itu dimenangkan oleh musuh, aku takut jika Sasuke tidak kembali ke jalan yang seharusnya. Kepalaku rasanya ingin pecah, bahkan memiliki semangat api sekalipun tidak akan berguna."

"Tapi Kurama, mendengarmu yang setiap hari menggerutu dan tidak pernah diam untuk memaksaku melepaskan segel itu membuatku sedikit terhibur. Kau bahkan meminjamkan kekuatanmu untukku meskipun ada maunya. Aku benar-benar seperti disemangati secara tidak langsung. Jadi.. tanpamu—"

"Aku mengerti." Kurama menghentikan kalimat Naruto yang terlihat akan sangat panjang, kemudian menjahili Naruto dengan menepuk-nepuk wajahnya dengan ekor Sembilan milikknya. "Hei Kurama!"

"Heh, aku jarang bersenang-senang seperti ini nak. Apalagi membiarkan manusia bersandar di tubuhku, hanya kau yang berani. Dan hanya kau yang akan kuizinkan." Kurama menekan suaranya dikalimat terakhir, berharap kalau Naruto mengerti bahwa dialah satu-satu yang hanya akan bisa melakukan itu.

Naruto tersenyum puas, namun tak berapa lama sampai senyum itu pudar dari wajahnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya saat itu juga, mungkin ia harus menanyakannya pada Kurama sekarang.

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Kurama. Aku juga tahu kalau kau merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi, kami manusia. Tidak mungkin akan terus bersamamu. Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mati ya, Kurama? Mungkin aku akan menyegelmu didalam tubuh anakku sebelum aku mati, hehehe."

Sunyi. Keduanya sama-sama memberikan jeda yang cukup lama. Terlalu sepi sampai mereka dapat mendengarkan siulan burung dari luar tubuh Naruto. Namun kedua belah pihak itu terlihat masih ingin bungkam, membiarkan Kurama mendengarkan detak jantung Naruto, dan membiarkan Naruto meresapi hembusan napas Kurama.

Kurama akhirnya mengalah. Terlalu sunyi juga tidak baik bagi Kurama, apalagi dengan keadaan Naruto yang berdekatan dengan tubuhnya. Ia merasa seperti sedang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Kurama menghela napas panjang, lalu mengulanginya lagi.

"Naruto. Kalau begitu ketika kau mati nanti, baik karna peperangan ataupun umurmu yang habis, berjanjilah padaku untuk bereinkarnasi. Menjadi pria atau wanita, bodoh atau pintar, ninja atau orang biasa sekalipun."

"Berjanjilah kau akan bereinkarnasi. Sekalipun aku terkurung kembali di tubuh orang lain, aku akan bisa merasakan keberadaanmu ketika saatnya tiba nanti. Semangat api yang kau katakan sejak dulu itu pasti akan menempel terus padamu selamanya."

Kurama memajukan hidungnya pada Naruto dan mengendusnya pelan, "tidak susah untuk menemukan reinkarnasimu."

Rubah itu terdiam, lalu sedikit tertawa karna melihat pipi Naruto yang mulai merona.

"Jadi untuk yang terakhir kalinya Naruto, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu bertanya hal seperti itu lagi."

Kurama merengkuh tubuh Naruto dengan beberapa ekor miliknya sehingga ia tidak dapat berkutik. Bijuu paling kuat itu tersenyum dan mempererat rengkuhan ekornya, 'mungkin begini rasanya memeluk.'

Naruto memilih untuk menghanyutkan wajahnya pada ekor Kurama yang lembut. Ia tidak dapat menolak pelukan hangat dari sahabat kesayangannya itu. Ia menyayangi Kurama. Sangat.

"Kemanapun kau pergi setelah kau mati nanti, aku akan segera kembali padamu."

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

Di sisi lain ketika Naruto sedang asik bersama Kurama, Bee sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik pohon dan menguping pembicaraan mereka dari awal. Ia terkekeh pelan hingga akhirnya pergi menjauhi Naruto.

"Yo yo! Kurasa mereka malah menjalin hubungan terlarang. Bukan kah begitu, Hachibi? Dasar payah."

Hachibi mendengus, lalu menjitak kepala Bee dengan cukup keras. "Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Mereka hanya tidak bisa kehilangan satu sama lain. Itu saja."

Bee mengernyitkan alisnya, terlihat seperti masih tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Hachibi. "Kalau begitu Hachibi, apa kau juga ingin kita menjalin hubungan seperti mereka? Yo, yo!"

Hachibi tidak langsung menjawab, namun memberikan senyuman aneh padanya dan menertawai Bee yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak perlu, seperti ini saja sudah cukup."


End file.
